


Star Stepping

by IchijouKenichiro



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Ballroom Dancing, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Genderbending, Gigolas Week 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchijouKenichiro/pseuds/IchijouKenichiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas joins the cast of the TV show Star Stepping, a dance show that pairs professional dancers with celebrities. But she is not pleased with the hockey player, Gimli, she's been paired up with. Can they stop their fighting long enough to get through practice and make it in the competition? Or will their fighting get them eliminated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Stepping

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of Gigolas Week, prompt Crackfic and Crossovers.
> 
> A special thank you to Pazithigallifreya for beta-ing for me so last minute. I wouldn't have made it without you <3

“What should I say?” asked Legolas with a nervous giggle. 

“We just need a thirty second or less introduction of your dance background to get the fans excited,” said the producer, “We’ll be putting all the effects and the video of your studio into the packet in post production.”

Legolas nodded. She was still nervous about being on television, but her mother had told her just to think of it as any other competition and to remember to breathe. 

“My name is Legolas Thranduilion of Greenwood Dance Academy. I've been competing internationally since I was 7 years old. Many people know me because of my parents, Bal-celaid Gail-Aurion and Thranduil Oropherion, who won the Aman Star back in 2940. I’ve been winning all over Arda, and now I'm ready to take home that Star Trophy.”

The producer gave her a grin and a thumbs up. “You're a natural at this, Legolas. I think we got it all there in the first take. Why don't you head out to the stage to await the announcement about this season. Then we’ll get some reaction shots from everyone and you can meet your partner.”

“Thank you, Miss Wormtongue,” Legolas said, heading out to the stage. She was energized by her first recording of the show. Star Stepping would be a great advertisement for Greenwood Academy and she was looking forward to meeting her celebrity partner. Maybe she'd be paired with a handsome movie star or a gorgeous musician. Or maybe she'd be dancing with a tall and muscular athlete. Oh, all the lifts they could do! She got shivers just thinking about it. A celebrity wouldn't be as good as her last partner, but it should be fun. 

\-----

“Think of how fun it will be!” exclaimed Tauriel when Legolas returned from a meeting with a representative for “Star Stepping”. 

“I know. And this season they said they were going to do some different things,” said Legolas, half-heartedly. 

“So what is the problem?” asked Tauriel, concerned. “Your mother will be thrilled to have you dancing again!”

Legolas shrugged. 

“Don't tell me this is about us.”

Legolas sighed. Tauriel had guessed it. 

“I just haven't been able to really connect the same way with anyone else. I mean, I still practice, but….”

“But?” prompted Tauriel, tilting his red-crowned head to look at her. 

“It just isn't the same. I don't have the same passion or enjoyment in my steps as I used to.”

“I was hardly your only partner, Legolas. It's time for you to move on. This is your career you're gambling with. If you keep this up, you'll never get to Aman to win that trophy.”

Legolas couldn't look Tauriel in the eye. “Maybe I don't want that anymore,” she said somberly. 

She heard Tauriel sigh and could feel him rolling his eyes. “You can be such a princess when you let yourself be. If I had pulled something like this back when we were still dancing, you would've given me an earful! Probably even threaten never to dance with me again.”

“You've all but done that to me already.”

Tauriel shook his head. “That's unfair. You know you'll always be my favorite ballroom partner. You're my best friend and like a big sister to me. And ballroom will always be an important part of my life. But while I still enjoy it, modern has given me a new energy.”

“You really won't come back? I feel like together we could pull at least top three at Dale Standard.”

Tauriel paused, considering. “How about this? You do the show, I'll be on tour with the troupe. If at the end of that time I still haven't found myself any happier and you still don't have a partner, then I will think about Dale. But,” he said, giving Legolas a serious look in the eyes, “you have to promise me you'll take the show seriously. If you don't make into the semis, I won't consider it at all.”

Legolas’ heart sung. She knew that Tauriel would never love her the way she had loved him, but their connection and chemistry on the dance floor couldn't be denied. It was pretty typical for feelings to develop between dance partners, so Legolas hadn't been particularly surprised when she began to crush on her tall and handsome partner. With pale skin, green eyes, and fiery red hair, he made quite the impressive figure whether in his coat tails or his skin tight Latin costumes. 

Tauriel had gently let Legolas down about becoming more than dance partners. Even though it had been tough to work through that, they were able to move past that and excel in competitions. Everything had been going perfectly when the dance exchange had happened. Various schools got together to put on a charity event by competing in each other's styles. Tauriel had been partnered with a Hip hop dancer named Kíli, and the two worked on a contemporary routine together. After that, Tauriel spent less time at practice space and seemed to lose interest in ballroom altogether. Eventually he told Legolas he was leaving the school. 

She was heartbroken, but no amount of trying to reason with him had worked. Tauriel had made up his mind to leave. Her mother has reassured her that it would be easy to find a man talented enough, if Legolas just put in the effort. But Legolas didn't have the fortitude to make announcements on the partner search forums or to attend any of the social dance events locally. Instead she taught classes and practiced solo, in case Tauriel might come back to her. 

Legolas looked at Tauriel`s unyielding face. “You'd really consider being my partner again?”

“You have my word,” Tauriel replied, showing one of his goofy grins.

Legolas signed the appearance contract the next day. It seemed the only way to get what she wanted. 

As she packed, Thranduil told her how proud she was to see Legolas agreeing to dance in public again. Legolas suspected her mother was secretly hoping it would inspire her to dance again, but she said nothing.  
\-----

 

As the professional dancers gathered on one side of the main stage, Legolas was pleasantly surprised to see a familiar face. Aragorn. 

They had only met once several years earlier, but Aragorn and she had gotten on well. They had a bit of wait before the celebrities were going to join them, so they spent the time talking. 

“So how is your partner, Arwen?” Legolas asked. 

“He’s doing really well.” Aragorn leaned in, talking in a hushed tone. “Actually, we just got engaged. We haven’t told anyone yet. But since we won’t be in contact with anyone back home, I am too excited not to share.”

“That’s wonderful, Aragorn. Congratulations.”

Legolas was happy for the woman, but it also sort of stung to know that in some alternative universe, that might have been her and Tauriel. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as they chatted about rumors they had heard concerning possible partners. 

Then came the moment where the celebrities joined them. Legolas’ heart was beating so loud and fast she could almost dance to it. She took her spot in the lineup and regained control over her nerves as she looked out over the celebrities lined up on the other side. 

Legolas recognized many, including the Olympic fencer Eowyn, the old-time movie legend Dis, Boromir of the Minas Tirith Sisters, and the dark haired member of the band “The Hobbits”. 

The host of the show walked between the two lines. “Alright, folks! This season we've partnered up with Arda Equality and will be donating the proceeds of all merchandise and text fees to their at risk LGBT youth support group.”

Everyone clapped as the host continued. 

“In honor of that support, all pairs will this season will be same gender and you will be switching each week between lead and follow.”

Legolas and Aragorn exchanged brief looks of confusion. All around was a murmur of confusion. She began to look at the female celebrities, trying to steal a glance at who her future partner might be. 

The host raised his hand for silence. “This morning each of you was asked to fill out a compatibility survey. Your partner matches are based off the answers to that survey. So, we're going to have our pros head to their practice rooms and then we will be sending the celebrity matches to meet them soon. The beginning dance style for odd numbered couples will be Waltz, while even numbered couples will be starting with Rhumba. We look forward to seeing what all of you will be bringing to our live stage next week.”

Aragorn and Legolas followed the others as they left to record their reactions to the news about their partners. Legolas tried to stay positive about it in the reaction booth, but she worried her doubts might show a little bit in her words regardless. She had already been apprehensive about her new partner, but this change was anxiety producing.. 

She paced the dance space as she waited. Legolas decided it was best to think of music and some basic choreography to test what her new partner`s skill might be. She pulled out her iPod, listening to some tracks while she worked on some figures that she thought might work with one song or another.

There was a knock on the door and Legolas froze. Her breath caught in her throat and she watched the door handle turn.

A very muscular woman with auburn hair entered. Internally, Legolas was disappointed. She had been hoping for someone tall and agile. Instead she got a short, bulky woman. Their height difference was going to make them both have to work much harder to get the silhouettes to look right and they would have to make major frame adjustments. Legolas supposed she should have been careful about her wishes, because that strong athlete was what she got. A hockey player, from what she had heard. 

“Legolas!” exclaimed the woman, walking towards her.

“Gimli!” she cried, trying to sound more enthusiastic than she was and went to give the woman a hug. 

They went the same direction and nearly hit foreheads. They tried again, both going the same way once more. Finally on the third time, Legolas held Gimli in place. They both laughed in embarrassment. But she could already feel the tension growing between them.

They pulled back and stared at each other in silence, unsure what to do next.

“So, you gonna show me some moves, or what?” asked Gimli, trying to ease the tension.

Legolas laughed. “Of course, of course. Let`s start with getting you into some dance shoes, then we`ll head into the basics for the Waltz.”

“Oh Mahal, you`re gonna have to put me in heels, aren`t you?” laughed Gimli.

Legolas nodded bringing over the two boxes of shoes, one for lead and one for follow. Typically she would have insisted on having separate latin and standard shoes since the weight distributed differently, particularly for a latin leader, but she thought it best to make it simpler while they were in practice space early on. They could work up to the rest if Gimli showed promise. The steps were more important at this point. 

Legolas showed Gimli how to adjust the straps on the follow shoes and helped her to stand up. Gimli was unsteady in the shoes and Legolas cursed her luck for getting who was probably the one woman in the competition who didn`t know how to walk in heels. She certainly had her work cut out for her.

They had one week to not only get down the basics of frame and movement, but also the choreography of a professional level dance. That was hard enough on its own. But already they were wasting a good amount of time just getting the athlete able to walk straight in her dances shoes without assistance. 

Legolas watched with growing frustration as Gimli lumbered around in the delicate heels like an elephant trying to perform ballet. Once she started to feel confident, Gimli began doing something that at best merely mocked dancing as an artform. 

“You`re a hockey player, right? Surely this can`t be any harder than balancing on ice skates,” complained Legolas, growing annoyed at Gimli’s apparent inability to take the task seriously.

After all, thought Legolas to herself, this isn`t just about some silly reality TV show. For her, this was her chance to get her partner back and put her career back on track. They had a lot of work to do for Gimli to be goofing off like this. 

Gimli stopped her movements and glared at her partner. “You couldn`t be more wrong. The way you steady yourself on ice is completely different than something like this.”

Legolas was aggravated further by the tone of Gimli`s response.

“Well, if you can't even walk, there's no way you'll be able to balance enough to dance. We're already falling behind, so we really need to push forward. Do you think you can try some basic steps?”

Gimli frowned. “I know this is easy for you, Miss Professional Dancer, but maybe you should try to be patient! This is my first time doing anything like this.”

Legolas frowned right back at her. “We have a lot to cover this week. This isn't about patience as much as the limited amount of time we have to do things in.”

“And if I can't get this I won't be able to work on the dance, isn't that what you just said? So perhaps you can just let me get used to this first so I don't end up simply falling off the stage,” snapped Gimli. 

“Fine! You work on that. I'm going to get something to drink and some fresh air,” said Legolas, grabbing her half full water bottle. 

“And clear that prissy head of yours while you’re at it,” she heard Gimli say under her breath. 

Legolas took a walk out to the vending machines and concentrated on just making the routine. About thirty minutes later she returned. 

The rest of their practice was strained. Gimli wobbled on her feet the whole time and soon Legolas was feeling utterly pessimistic. They spoke very little and finally Legolas broke practice off and called in one of the standby dancers to run through her ideas for their choreography. 

“Obviously we will be changing things depending on what you manage to be able to do,” Legolas said. 

Gimli looked at her with an unreadable expression, not saying anything. 

“Well, I guess we are done then,” she said. 

“See you tomorrow, Legolas,” Gimli ground out, turning to take her things. 

“Don't forget to take off the dance shoes before you leave the building or you'll ruin the soles!” Legolas called after her.  
\-----

The next day Legolas came in, striving to have a more positive attitude. Having done her reaction video to the previous day’s fight had been cathartic. It had allowed her to move forward and work on the matter at hand. She had decided that she would be taking lead this week so if Gimli was unsteady when they were in frame, she could at least try to steady her and hide some of the mistakes. Gimli had been right about not being a professional and so Legolas was going to have to support her as much as possible. 

She knew the judges would rate them poorly if she were caught back leading, so she thought it was best for the first week to build up Gimli’s confidence on the floor by having her follow instead. 

When she entered the practice space, Gimli was already strapped into the heels and doing what Legolas could only imagine were hockey warm-up exercises. 

“Good morning,” Legolas said, setting down her bag. 

Gimli turned. “Morning.”

“Can we put yesterday behind us and concentrate on the competition?” Legolas asked. 

“Of course,” replied Gimli, tightening a bandanna over her hair. 

Legolas relaxed a little bit, although she was still unsure how to read Gimli’s tone. “Alright. Then let's go over some basic steps. I'll lead this week. I think it'll be easier for someone with no dance experience.”

Gimli nodded, putting her hands on her hips. “I can understand that, but what about the judging? Don't they take off points for playing it safe? I think having me lead would be more impressive, right?”

Legolas gave her a doubtful look. She was the professional here. Gimli should know well enough to listen to her. 

“While I appreciate that, I think it's more important to start by building a solid foundation and getting you used to moving properly.”

“Fine,” Gimli conceded.

They started with the basics of frame and stepping with rise and fall. Gimli was getting more comfortable with the heels, but she had developed a bad habit of leaning on Legolas during turns. Legolas’ arm muscles soon fatigued and even with reprimanding Gimli about it time and time again, two turns later Gimli would be leaning again. 

She broke hold. “Stop! Your touch should be light on my arm. If you put all your weight on me like that I won't have any strength left to execute some of the other moves later on,” grumbled Legolas. “I bet Aragorn doesn't have this problem with Boromir,” she said wistfully under her breath. 

“Well, I'm sorry I'm not some pretty little thing that sweeps around at your order,” huffed Gimli, stomping away and chugging from her bottle of water. 

Legolas hadn't meant for Gimli to hear her. She hadn't even realized she’d said it aloud. “I didn't mean that it was because you weren't pretty. I just meant that because you're so bulky and mannish, it's going to be more impressive if we are able to get you to move with a bit of feminine grace.”

“You don't think I can move gracefully?”

“With practice, of course you can. I mean, it won't be easy. But I think the judges will be impressed if we can pull off the illusion even a little in the first dance,” explained Legolas. 

“Excuse me?”

“How can I put it to make you understand…” Legolas bit her lip as she tried to think. “The follower has more complicated and showy moves, but the lead initiates each move of the dance. The lead helps his partner to look good. So if the lead is weak, the whole dance falls apart. Strategically it's just best to start like this.”

Gimli remained silent, so Legolas continued, hoping to reassure her partner. 

“No one is expecting you to be a professional dancer by the end of the first week. Just follow my instruction and we’ll get through this competition without embarrassment.”

Gimli was now shaking, her hands balled into fists. Legolas tilted her head, wondering what was wrong and what else she could offer as assurance, when Gimli finally found her voice. 

“You are the most arrogant, self-centered, narcissistic bitch I've ever met!”

Legolas took a step back with a hand to her chest as Gimi continued her tirade.

“You don't know anything about me other than what I look like and my name. Yet you assume you know what kind of person I am! Sorry you got stuck with the big girl in the competition, but that was the producers’ decision. I came here to raise money for a charity I believe in and maybe have some fun doing it. But you? You're a disgrace to the spirit of this competition and I'm insulted to have been considered somehow ‘compatible’ with you.”

“How dare you! I try to offer encouragement and you have the nerve to say that to me?! You know nothing about me either!” she screamed back at Gimli. 

“You know, you're right.”

Legolas felt good to know that Gimli was willing to retract her cruel words. 

“And I don't think I want to, either,” spat Gimli, unhooking her mic pack and dropping it on the floor. She pulled off her shoes, grabbed her bag, and stormed out of the room barefoot, leaving Legolas standing by herself in the practice room.  
\-----

After the second day of fighting during practice, the producers pulled Legolas aside to have a talk with her, reminding her that she had signed a contract to work with whomever she was assigned to as a partner and that she was obligated to at least get through the two weeks before the first elimination. They reminded her that if she wanted to break her contract at that point, she could, but she would have to pay a sum to the charity for her breach in contract, a large sum.

The whole thing was threatening and humiliating. Her pride hurt, and she considered just paying the fee and not having to put up with Gimli’s bad attitude. But then she thought of Tauriel's words. He wouldn't even consider the partnership again if she gave up now. And how would it affect the reputation of her mother’s school? It would look awful for her to walk out. So many of the judges in various competition circuits watched the show. It could even damage the future prospects of all their students at competition. 

She met again with the producers the next morning to let them know she would be continuing on. She steeled herself and went to practice to face Gimli again.

Neither of them were happy, but Gimli seemed determined not to give up either. Perhaps she had been threatened too and it was the kick the woman needed to listen to what Legolas had been trying to tell her all along. 

Practice was silent except when necessary. Legolas used her body to get Gimli to do what she wanted, rather than just telling her. It proved a better method than trying to explain it. 

As they practiced, Legolas noted that Gimli was beginning to move more smoothly to the music and also to pay attention to her cues. Legolas relaxed a little more into her own steps and Gimli followed suit. 

“That was really good,” Legolas said surprised after they ran through their routine on the fifth day. “We still need to work on opening up your frame on the natural turn. But it’s getting much better.”

For the first time since they met, Gimli gave a genuine smile. “Thanks. You weren’t too bad yourself,” teased Gimli.

Practices progressed quickly from that point. They were still prone to bickering if they started to talk too much about anything. Gimli’s habit of lifting her foot during their chasse from promenade caused them to argue enough that Legolas wanted to storm out. 

Nevertheless, they both stuck it out through the last practice. Their routine for the practice judges earned them decent scores, but it was obvious they needed to push the level of the dance if they were to have a chance. Legolas added a couple more difficult figures to push their scores. They didn't have a chance to practice all of them, but Legolas felt confident that they could do a Fallaway whisk instead of a simpler figure and Gimli would have no issue. 

The opening night came and they both put on their big smiles and acted as much like they got along as possible. Legolas was surprised by just how beautiful Gimli looked in make-up and pinned back hair. And how the ball gown feminized her body. She would not have guessed that it was possible, but after all, there were professionals involved. Of course that must be why the athlete suddenly looked so good. 

Gimli and Legolas held hands and smiled for the cameras when the host came to interview them. Having a physical connection to Gimli helped to calm Legolas’ usual nerves. It felt good to have the familiar nervous tingle in her stomach again. It had been almost two years since her last competition and she hadn’t realized how much she had missed it. The solid, warm hand in hers was a comfort, though she would never admit it. 

“So, Legolas,” the host began, “listening to your package for this week, we see that you and Gimli had some friction getting started. How do you feel about your partnership now?”

“You know, Haldir, I think we had a lot of tension because we’re both pretty stubborn,” Legolas answered.

“You can say that again,” said Gimli.

“But I think when we just relax and concentrate on the routine, we are able to come together to make something special,” Legolas continued

“Well, that sounds wonderful,” said Haldir. “You both are up next. And I think I speak for everyone here when I say, I can’t wait to see what you bring to the stage tonight!”

“Thank you.”

Gimli and Legolas made it to stage. Her hands were trembling as Legolas took her spot against a fake pillar. She looked over at Gimli who was waiting behind another pillar across the stage. Legolas brushed her sweaty palms along her suit pants and then took a deep breath. The music began and she moved towards Gimli on stage.


End file.
